1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a wireless device and a wireless system for transmitting radio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless systems that transmit radio signals between wireless devices conventionally are known.
A known wireless system includes a first wireless device and a second wireless device facing the first wireless device (Japanese Patent No. 4556951, for example). The first wireless device includes a planar transmitting antenna. The second wireless device includes a planar receiving antenna that receives a main beam sent from the transmitting antenna. In this wireless system, a planar direction of the receiving antenna or a planar direction of the transmitting antenna is inclined with respect to an axis of the main beam. With this configuration, an error signal does not reach the receiving surface of the receiving antenna. The error signal traveling toward the receiving antenna is formed of a main beam that has been reflected by the receiving antenna and the transmitting antenna.